prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 2, 2002 Xplosion results
November 2, 2002 Xplosion results took place in Nashville, Tennessee at the The Asylum. The event took place on November 2, 2002. Results ; ; No matches took place on this show. Show The presenters of the show Jeremy Borash and Bert Prentice sit by the Pay Per View ringside. FYI for new readers: Xplosion there are summaries from the last PPV, about the struggles we report therefore only in the PPV reports here in Genickbruch.com archive. This time they sit ringside also has a special reason, because they now welcome the NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ron "The Truth" Killings. Borash congratulates Killings to win the title in a match against Scott Hall, but Killings want once that the fans are quiet in the hall. Killings want to turn off the mysterious Mr. Wrestling III as soon as possible, because there were constant problems with this person. Bob Armstrong, incidentally introduced a new rule in the last week, so the title may also change in DQ or countout. Killings is now the hunter and the hunted with the new NWA-TNA rules a title defense is also more severe. then we see promos of Hall and Killings, which took place before the title match and highlights from the aforementioned fight. We also have a video of the relationship Lawler, April and Syxx-Pac to see, as well as the Brian Lawler interview and how he attacked the fan. Kash gets an exclusive interview here at Xplosion. Yet his victory on the last Wednesday will be addressed by Tony Luke Mama and the fans who stand behind Kash. He also praises the fans to the skies and Mama Luke is praised, it was not easy for Kid Kash, retract the victory. Next Wednesday there will be a Tables match with the SATs, Ace Steel and Mama Luke again, but this time it comes to shot at the X Division Title. But a Tables Match Kid Kash comes only to the best, because it comes from the ECW. Then he praises the battle between Red and styles and we see highlights from Kash's mom match against Luke. Borash has 2 fans as guests, one dressed as AJ Styles, the other fan as Mortimer Plumtree. But then come the two originals added for an interview. AJ Styles are accustomed arrogant, so it was logical that he would win against Red. The main thing is that he is still X-Division Champ. Plumtree said that Red is Amazing, perhaps, but only AJ is Phenomenal. Styles has created a new style just for him to have the X Division Title launched. Styles from the match against Red then we see some highlights. After the commercial break, there is an interview with Sonny Siaki, but reaps all the glory for the great match against Lynn, just for themselves. Next, he wants to win the X Division Title and the NWA World Heavyweight Title, because for a title shot, he was already ready when there was not even the NWA-TNA. The fans he can not stand, they are not worthy enough to him. The match Siaki vs. Jerry Lynn then we see also in a summary. sure we see highlights from BG James from Ron Harris, but actually the attack of Jeff Jarrett against Curt Hennig will only joined so that one sees in a split screen. The fight Curt Hennig vs. Jeff Jarrett we get then almost completely to see ... so why buy the PPV? For today's Halloween party was asked that fans appear as their favorite wrestler in the Asylum and then there is a contest to see who the is best dressed. Including a guy who has disguised himself as Jeremy Borash, who also wins the contest. With a final hype for the next PPV goes off the air Xplosion. External links * NWA TNA Xplosion #5 Results Category:TNA Xplosion results Category:2002 events